Wendy's Turn
by LeoDiva
Summary: my first watsit, so plz review!
1. Chapter 1

_**One**_

I look out of my window, onto the wet streets. Not one person is outside. Who'd want to be? I would, that's who. Anywhere but the dreary, boring house I am in is better. But, I am "Too young!" to go out on my own. Too young my foot. I am 17 years old!

Finally, I make up my mind and get my coat. I step down the stairs quietly and slip out of the front door. Michael almost sees me, but I am too fast.

Once outside, I put the collar of my coat up, and walk briskly down the street. Good. No one noticed me. The last couple of days at the Darling residence has been hectic and loud. Mother and father want to move, but the children refuse. Me, of course, being one of those refusing to move. But not a child. Not a child at all.

I turn a corner and hear a commotion. What now? There's no peace anywhere. I see some police men gathered in a circle around someone. "Sir! Sir please! Calm yourself!" they yell. A small crowd has gathered around the scene. I join them.

In the middle of the group is a young man, about my age. He looks rather normal, except his clothes. They consist of leaves and small twigs. I squint my eyes, trying to remember where I've seen that face before…

The police men move in on the frightened boy. "It's all right, we'll take you to a safe place…" they croon as a mother would to a child. Just as one of them reaches for his arm, the boy straightens out, and stands on his toes, as if ready to take off the ground. Nothing happens.

He looks confused. His lip quivers, and his eyes fill with tears. I can tell he's fighting them back. _But I know you…_the police men now get more violent. I can't watch. I don't want to. _I have to help him…_

_What's that name? How do I know you? Where are you from…_ my own eyes fill with tears as the men grab his arms. I look up to the sky to stop the tears. _Two stars…I know you…_

"PETER!" I scream at the top of my lungs. His beautiful boyish face turns towards me. his eyes narrow and widen.

"Wendy…"

_Ok, I don't know much about peter pan, and this is my first shot. If there's any info that's wrong, PLEASE DON'T SPEAR ME!_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Two.**_

The police men turn to me with curious gazes. "You know him, miss?"

"Yes." I breathe. "Yes I do."

"Well, could you please take him home?" they ask me as politely as they can. "He's a disturbance to the public, is all."

"Yes, I'm sorry about that."

They release their steel grasps on Peter, and push him toward me. "Good evening, miss." They mutter, and walk away. The watching crowd slowly disappears, leaving us alone. For a long while neither of us says anything. Then, Peter shakes his head, as if clearing his thoughts. "Wendy!" he gasps. His lips move into a perfect smile. It disappears momentarily as he says, "You've changed…"

I look his over. His arms are now way more muscular, his legs long and slender. Peter actually possesses the figure of a man, broad shoulders and a narrow waist. "Well, you've changed too!" I exclaim, a bit offended by his disappointed voice. Peter notices this and quickly springs into action.

"But, what I am saying is that you've changed in a good way!" his smile is back. "You're so pretty!"

I smile back at him, and blush. It's not often a handsome young man compliments your looks. "Thank you, Peter." I realize that this entire time, we've been standing out in the pouring rain. "Oh! We should get inside." As soon as those words escape my mouth, a new problem pops up. My face must have turned into a mask of worry and confusion, for Peter put a finger under my chin and tilted my head up.

"What's wrong, Wendy?" he asks.

I bite my lip in thought. "Peter, it's going to be hard to get my parents to let you stay at my house."

"Why?" he asks. "Can't you just tell them that we're friends?"

"Oh, Peter…" I sigh. He's so simple…

**_Hello mother, hello father! This is my friend, Peter. Oh, don't mind his bizarre choice of clothing, and the fact that he thinks he can fly. Ah, also, he says he's from Neverland. You know, the second star to the right? AND the fact that he's male doesn't change anything, does it? He'll be staying in the guest room, and wearing father's clothes now. Good night!_**

And I would smile and run upstairs. No. that's not going to work.

Finally, I come up with a plan. Father has been looking for someone to act as an older brother figure to the boys. Teach them the "ways of men." Of course. Peter's perfect!

"Um…Wendy? Can we get out of the rain now? Possibly?" Peter waves a hand in front of my face. I snap out of my daze and smile.

"Let's go, Peter." I take his hand a march directly to the Darling residence. This should work out perfectly. Soon, we are at the door. I tell Peter to stay n the back yard, while I snuck out some of father's clothing.

The back entrance is clear, so I come in. the rest of my family is still in the sitting room, chatting pleasantly. I run up to my parents' room, and pick out some of father's smaller clothes. Then, I sneak back down, and out of the back door.

Peter has found some shelter under the shed roof. I give him the clothing and tell him to hurry up. While he's dressing, I ask casually, "So, how did you get here?" though I am burning with curiosity on the inside. I hear Peter knocking something over in the shed, and sigh, "Tell me later then."

He walks out, looking more like someone from London, except his skin. His isn't as pale as ours. I once again grab his hand and lead him to the front door. I take a deep breath and open it.

Just as the family is gathering to see who is here, I realize that I haven't given Peter any shoes. ****


	3. Chapter 3

_**Three.**_

Father's face is that of confused happiness. You know that kind that you get on your very first Christmas? That's what he looks like. Mother has got a huge smile on, and Michael and John are ecstatic. I explained the whole thing to them. From the ad I placed in the newspaper, to Peter's stolen shoes and coat. They swallow it whole. Mother tuts about the thievery in London, as father shakes Peter's hand eagerly.

"I'm Mr. Darling!" father exclaims, never letting go of the hand.

"I'm Peter." He smiles.

I suddenly realize that Peter is not in the possession of a real surname. "Peter Pan—"

Just as he is about to finish off his name, I clap a hand over his mouth.

"PETER PANSTON!" I scream. All eyes are on me. My hand is still on Peter's mouth. "Oh…" I mumble, and remove it slowly. Peter gives me a confused look, which is followed by that sneaky one he got whenever he knew something the others didn't… this was all a game to him…

"Yes, well. It's very nice to meet you, Mr. Panston." Father grins. "Now, how about I show you your room, we'll set it up, and uh, talk about your terms, shall we?"

"Oh… Yes, sure." Peter looks to me for help.

"I'll get the linens for you, Mr. Panston." I say rather quickly.

"Oh, no dear. You'll set up for tea." Mother's talking.

"But…. Uh… Niugh…" I really can't think under pressure. Not to mention the sounds I produce from it. "Fine…" I mutter, as Peter and father ascend the staircase together. Hmm… Peter really does have a great figure…OH.

Mother gives me an all knowing look when she catches me staring at Peter. I don't think I could be any redder… Mother smiles and walks to get some bed clothes for the guestroom. As soon as she's out of sight, I bolt upstairs. Down the hall, and…

In the guestroom, I see Peter, standing beside the window. Father is no where to be seen… I enter quietly, and tap Peter on the back. He gives a slight jump, and turns around. I startled him. His eyes fix on mine, and all of a sudden, his nose is nearly touching mine. "Oh!" I breathe, while Peter stays deathly quiet. He is too close… But, my God, I'm enjoying every second of it…

"I still love you, you know…" Peter whispers, as his lips nearly brush mine… I can feel the heat between us. I just want to leap at him, seize those wonderful lips and—

"Wendy, darling!" Father nearly skips in the room. He is holding a block of paper and a pen.

"Father…" I smile. Wait. How did I end up on the other side of the room, when just a second ago, I was ready to be taken away by Peter… Oh, my.

Father stands in the middle of the room, and says a collection of words. I don't understand them… I am far too dazed. And Peter doesn't understand them just because… He's Peter. The entire time, I can't take my eyes off of him. He's so perfect… Those arms, those long legs, that smile.

"Wendy? Are you alright? Do you need the salts again?" Mother's voice broke my thoughts.

"Oh… No… Not the salts…" I said, smiling like a loon…


End file.
